Girl Time
Girl Time jest piosenką z odcinka krótkometrażowego The Ladies of LPS. Śpiewają ją Zoe, Pepper, Penny Ling, Blythe i Minka. Tekst polski Zoe Czy wiecie że nadchodzi czas dziewczyn? Mój ukochany czas. Bo ja uwielbiam robić wszystko Co dziewczęcy urok ma. Gdy jestem w gronie dziewczyn To spośród wszystkich spraw Tę najważniejszą dla nas jest piękny wygląd Humor poprawia nam raz-dwa! Pepper Dla mnie czas dziewczyn To wygłupy Figle, od których Bolą brzuchy Aż do rozpuku śmiejmy się Choćby całe dnie Na tych naszych żartach chłopcy Nie znają się, o nie! Wszystkie Teraz dziewczyn! Zoe Już nadszedł czas Wszystkie To uwielbia każda z nas! W grupie! Tak silnej w mig Zdobędziemy każdy szczyt! Dziewczyn czas poczuj też I możesz być, kim tylko chcesz To nasz sukcesu czas Dziś możemy sięgnąć gwiazd! Penny Czy wiecie, że nadchodzi czas dziewczyn? Ten idealny czas Z dziewczynami mogę tak Szczerze pogadać aż po brzask Na temat który z chłopcami Rozmawiać nie ma szans Przyjaciółki za to zawsze Zwierzają mi się bez kłamstw! Blythe Dwie wystarczą by się zaczął czas dziewczyn To spędzanie wspólne czasu nigdy nas nie zmęczy! Minka Pomagamy sobie, udzielamy rad Nasza przyjaźń to potęga Czas dziewczyn to nasz skarb! Wszystkie Bo czas dziewczyn! Minka Dodaje sił! Wszystkie By przeżyć moc szalonych chwil! Dziewczyn czas! Minka Zapnij pas! Wszystkie I razem z nami wciśnij gaz! Dziewczyn czas poczuj też I możesz być, kim tylko chcesz. Wpadnij w nasz babski wir Chłopcy dołem, górą my! Tekst oryginalny : All :: Oh-o-o-o-oh :: Oh-oh-oh yeah! :: Oh-o-o-o-oh :: Yea-yeah : Zoe :: I'll tell you little somethin' 'bout girl time :: Share what it means to me :: All of the things I love to do :: Might seem a little bit girly :: But when I grab my girl friends :: We start pamperin' :: Suddenly looking beautiful on the outside :: Makes you feel just as good within : Pepper :: Girl time to me means :: Gettin' silly :: Being myself and :: Laughing 'til we :: Roll on the floor :: Jokin' some more :: One gag and we're set :: There are some jokes just for my girls :: The boys will never get, because : All :: Girl time : Zoe :: It makes us strong : All :: Listen as we sing our song :: Girl time : Pepper :: Is what we need : All :: Then together we'll succeed :: Girl time is time well spent :: We're doctors, lawyers, presidents :: Girl time is not for guys :: We can play and win a prize : Penny :: I'll tell you little something 'bout girl time :: Why it is so ideal :: I can talk to my girlfriends :: Telling them all the things I feel :: Some boys won't talk about feelings :: It's hard for them to see :: But my girls are there to listen :: And feel the same things as me : Blythe :: Any time girls spend : All :: Together is girl time : Blythe :: Doesn't matter where or what we're : All :: Doing to feel so fine : Minka :: Learn about each other :: Learn about ourselves :: I see knowledge is our power :: And girl time is our world! : All :: Because girl time : Minka :: It gives us strength : All :: To run and jump some crazy lengths :: Girl time : Minka :: Is what we need : All :: To keep us reaching our top speed :: Girl time is time well spent :: We're doctors, lawyers, presidents :: Girl time, give it a whirl :: Leave the boys, it's time for girls Kategoria:Piosenki